internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Estonian Bandy Championship
The Estonian Bandy Championship was contested in Estonia between 1916 and 1935.Jääpall / Jäähoki, Kiriastus Eesti Raamat, Tallinn (1977). Competitions were later held in 1941, 1947, and yearly from 1950 to 1953.Sporditulemused Champions *1916: Tallinna Kalev *1917: Tallinna Kalev *1918: Tallinna Kalev *1920: Tallinna Sport *1921: Tallinna Sport *1922: Tallinna Sport *1923: Tallinna Sport *1924: Tallinna Sport *1926: Tallinna Kalev *1927: Tallinna Hokiklubi *1928: Tallinna Sport *1929: Tallinna Sport *1930: Tallinna Sport *1931: Tallinna Sport *1932: Tallinna Sport *1933: Tallinna Kalev *1934: Tallinna Kalev *1935: Tallinna Sport *1941: Tallinna Dünamo *1947: Tallinna BLTSK *1950: Tallinna BLTSK *1951: Tallinna BLTSK *1952: Tallinna BLTSK *1953: Tallinna BLTSK Photographs File:Tallinna Sport 1915.png|Tallinna Sport in 1915. File:Tallinna Kalev 1921.png|Tallinna Kalev in 1921. File:Tallinna Sport Champs.png|Tallinna Sport with the champions cup. Results 1916 ;Teams *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Olümpia *Tallinna Reaalkool *Tallinna Kalev II 1917 ;Teams *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Olümpia *Tallinna Reaalkool *Inglise merevagi *Tallinna Kalev II ;Final *'Tallinna Kalev' 4 - Tallinna Olümpia 2 1918 ;Teams *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Olümpia *Tallinna Reaalkool 1920 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Reaalkool ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 11 - Tallinna Kalev 7 1921 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 5 - Tallinna Kalev 0 1922 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tartu Sport *Tartu Kalev *Tartu Noorsoo Selts ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 5 - Tallinna Kalev 1 1923 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 5 - Tallinna Kalev 2 1924 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 5 - Tallinna Kalev 1 1926 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi ;Final *'Tallinna Kalev' 7 - Tallinna Sport 2 1927 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi *Tartu Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Hokiklubi' 4 - Tallinna Sport 2 1928 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 6 - Tallinna Kalev 2 1929 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi ;Tartu Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 4 - Tallinna Hokiklubi 2 1930 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tallinna Hokiklubi *Tartu Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 10 - Tartu Kalev 1 1931 ;Teams *Tallinna UENU *Tartu ASK *Tartu Kalev *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 3 - Tallinna UENU 0 1932 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tartu Kalev *Tallinna UENU ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 3 - Tallinna Kalev 2 1933 ;Teams *Tallinna Kalev *Tartu Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Kalev' 3 - Tartu Kalev 1 1934 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev *Tartu Kalev ;Final *'Tallina Kalev' 4 - Tallinna Sport 3 1935 ;Teams *Tallinna Sport *Tallinna Kalev ;Final *'Tallinna Sport' 7 - Tallinna Kalev 2 1941 ;Teams *Tallinna Dünamo *Tallinna Spartak *NarvaDünamo ;Final *'Tallinna Dünamo' 2 - Tallinna Spartak 1 (OT) 1947 ;Teams *Tallinna BLTSK *Rakvere OM *Tallinna Dünamo *Rakvere Dünamo ;Final *'Tallinna BLTSK' 11 - Rakvere OM 0 1950 ;Final ranking #Tallinna BLTSK I #Tallinna Ohvitseride Maja #Tallinna BLTSK II 1951 Six teams participated in total. ;Final ranking #Tallinna BLTSK #Relvajõud I #Relvajõud II 1952 Eight teams participated in total. ;Final ranking #Tallinna BLTSK #Kohtla-Järve Kalev #Tallinna Sõjaõhujõud 1953 10 teams participated in total. ;Final *'Tallinna BLTSK' 8 - Narva Kalev 1 ;3rd place game *'Sillamäe Kalev' 3 - Tallinna OM 2 References Category:Ice hockey leagues